Deidara goes to school!
by CharleighAnarchy
Summary: Iwa Deidara isn't a typical rich boy. He isn't snobby, he isn't egotistic. Deidara is talented with the gift of music, and he plans to share his talent with the Konoha School of Music. But what happens when he meets his musical twin? SasoDei. M later.


School. The only difference between that and hell is the temperature. Oh, how I hate school. But more than anything I hate when we move and I'm forced into some _fancy dancy_ private school. Today is my last day at my new house before I'm thrown in a dorm with some gross, messy, testosterone fueled idiot. He will probably be some stinky sweaty football player that never washes and brings his little slut of a girlfriend in for a regular fuck.

I groan and step out of the warmth of the steamy bathroom and into the freezing hall. With only a towel around my waist I have chill bumps all over my skinny arms. And the bad news is I just shaved them. Maybe it's the cold, but it is probably the slight nervousness of another new school that lurched deep inside my stomach.

I'm your regular happy-go-lucky guy, un. I'm slightly hyper but really easy going at the same time. I take jokes pretty well and people can start whatever they want with me and I can ignore them with ease. It's really quite great, un. Actually, the only time my anger flares is when someone calls me a girl. That actually happened at Suna High. I ended up punching the guy in the throat. The administrator put us in ISS together for a week and that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. But from that friendship I developed my one and only dream: to become the best orchestral composer/conductor that Japan has ever seen. That's why my parents are sending me Konoha School of the arts. There is a lot of art there, too. Dance, theatre, photography…it's got a great feel to it.

The only problem is the fact that it's where the rich people send their little darlings to get rid of them for 9 months out of the year, hoping the teachers will turn them into something they can be proud of. Going there is like sticking a neon green sign on your back saying, 'MY PARENTS DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!' It's really quite sad, un.

I walk into my bedroom and slam the door even though I know no one can hear me. I'm all alone in the house. My parents are off to our beach house in America. I think it's in California. Honestly, I can't tell you, because I have only been to 3 of out 8 houses. All I know is that they are probably basking in the sun, not even remembering it's my first day of school. Hell, even if they did remember it would be because the maids said something. They never have remembered in the past, and they most certainly never will.

I dry off and lay on my bed in my boxers. All my clothes are in my dorm with the stinky football player, and would most defiantly need washing after sitting in there for a week. Everything is set up and ready for my move tonight. Well, everything but my mindset. I, by no means, am ready.

I sigh and roll onto my side onIy to cringe when I look at the clock. Forty-one minutes until school starts. Bugger. I groan again for the hundredth time today, but get dressed anyways.

Honestly, I like the uniforms we get with this school. It compliments my slim figure and I'm most defiantly a tie person. And it's BLUE. I loooovvvveeee blue.

I look in the mirror and smile. Not too shabby if I do say so myself. I walk closer to the table and grab my brush. I fight through my half damp blonde hair. No matter what anyone says I have my mother's hair. I pull it up in my usual half pony-tail and look in the mirror again. I look good, but then again I always do. My eyes are shinning with all the brilliance in the world, my hair is perfect and I'm way over exaggerating!

But I still love my eyes. They look like someone hand-poured the clearest ocean water into them. I had my father's deep bright eyes all the way. Good thing that's all I inherited from him! Everything else came from my mum or I just make it up as I go!

* * *

Finally, I'm ready and I run down the stairs. I grab my bag and my keys and shut and lock the door. Some maids will be here shortly to lock the place up for the winter. I jump into my McLauren F1. Yes, my parents are very rich. It was my 16th birthday present, along with 2 Chiodos tickets for this Christmas. I was happy I got two because it gives me a reason to meet up with Gaara again soon. I start the engine. The car was as much as a beach house, but that's the price my parents wanted to pay to not have to come to my party or even see me at all that day. Like I said before, I'm the last thing on their minds.

I push a button and the door slides down and clicks shut. I love this car more than anything. She is a gorgeous sleek black with white racing stripes. I love the admirable stares I get from onlookers when they see her, but more than anything I love the power I feel when I drive down the street in one of the nicest cars in Japan.

I pull out the drive way and make the 20 minute drive to my new school. When I get there I park in the junior section. Many people have nice cars but mines clearly the best. No one has a foreign sports car. How exciting. As I walk up to the front I spot a nice crimson corvette. It isn't new or anything but it looks very well taken care of. Who's ever car it is has good taste, very good taste.

I rip my eyes from the car and start towards the office. I had toured the school a few weeks ago and knew where to go, somewhat. I know the office is in the front of the building. Most everyone is already in class, so I don't feel intimidated at all.

I push the glass doors of the office open to find a blonde boy flailing his arms wilding. "-truth is, I don't do my work in Asuma-sensei's class cause he's waaaaayyyy too hard on me! Every time I don't do my homework its 'stay after class.' He never makes anyone else do it!" He yells, not even noticing me. I just stand there, starring at the back of his head. I can only imagine what the kid looks like. He's the height of a middle schooler and his voice makes me want to devour his soul.

"Look Naruto-kun, I just don't want you flunking out, okay? I'll talk to Asuma-san. Now go to class and start doing your work or I'll get Iruka involved in this." Naruto, as she said his name was, tenses up when she says she is going to get this Iruka person involved. I don't know who Iruka is but I don't think I want to mess with him. She writes him a pass and he walks right by me and leaves without another word.

I walk up to the desk and look at her name tag. Her name is Shizune.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asks kindly. I reach into my bag and grab a folder, hand it to her and wait.

She reads through it quickly.

"Ahhh, you're Deidara Iwa, hm?" She asks. Well, isn't that obvious.

"Yeah, that's me, un." I say simply. She motioned for me to sit down on a couch in the corner. I sit and squirm on the lumpy green thing. After a while of her working in silence I grow bored. When my phone goes off I say a prayer of the gods of 'something to do.'

'Heeeeyyyy Dei. I misssss you.' I text back quickly

'I miss you too. Kiss me?' it never took Gaara long to text back either. He's is always fast, and I'm not too slow myself. Last summer we went to the store and got the same phones. We called them 'I-emos' because they were black and Lime green. There actually custom made Iphones. Now we have matching rainbow phone covers.

'Always ;) well, at least you have hot guys at your school! You know our school sucks balls when it comes to looks.' I smile lightly. He's soooo right.

'who told you my schools any better?' a few seconds my phone goes off again.

'I myspaced some guys, fersure.' I laugh and close my eyes; I miss my best friend so much.

'Aha, you're so funny.' I reply.

'His name is Neji. And I'm about to go to my next class. Text you when I'm settled in! I LOVE YOU!' I sigh and sit back in my seat.

"Here Deidara-kun," ha! Perfect timing. I stand up and walk over to her desk. "You have Biology Honors first, that's the only class you may have trouble with. Hmmm, then you have English IV Honors, Chamber Orchestra, Lunch, Public speaking 2, and then gym. Not a bad schedule for coming in the middle of first semester." She says with a smile. I shrug and grab the paper from her as she hands it to me. "Your first class is on hall S-7. Hmmm…" she turned to her computer and I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket. "I'm going to call the person you have the most classes with. You have two. Do you want…Akasuna Sasori or…uhh, Uchiha Itachi?" she asks scattered brained.

Akasuna…that's a Suna name.., "I'll have the Akasuna boy." I say casually. She smiles yet again.

"Good he has your lunch too." She states.

"And how many lunches is there, un?" I ask. She looks at me questionably (I had to say it Sam XD)

"No one has explained to you?" She asks me. I guess my raising an eyebrow answers her cause she starts to explain. "Well, there two lunches. A lunch and B lunch. A lunch is Dance, visual arts, photography, creative writing, and many other arts students. Considering the school most consists of Dance and visual arts students they have to split that lunch into two parts. Dance and Visual arts go to part one and the rest go to part two. We have 1,500 students and only 20% or music and drama." She pauses to look at me. I guess it is because she wants to make sure I'm following her. "B lunch is pretty small. It's just Band, Chorus, and Orchestra. Plus drama I, II, & III, Musical theater, and Improv." She ends with a large intake of breath and an obnoxious smile.

"Yep..So I have B lunch…that's cool, un." I say. There is an awkward pause so she picks up her little microphone thingy and calls Akasuna down to the office. Then, she points to the ugly suede couch in the corner of death and tells me to sit.

I open my phone and look at Gaara's message with a smirk. 'Hey, seen any hot guys yet?' Pffft, no! A school for the arts with going to be full of ugly band geeks, orch dorks, drama freaks, and book worms. How dare he even ask sinful question? That idiot had to be myspacing the Wrooonnggg School. I slide my phone open to text such a message..

That is until the most beautiful creature I have ever seen walks through the door.

Quickly I erase my message and type 'you can say that' send it, and shove my phone back into my pocket.

"You called me Shizune-san?" he asks casually. Oh…My…God! His voice is as hot as him! I'm so very lucky I have a face like stone. I most defiantly don't want him to know what I'm thinking.

"Yes, I did Akasuna-san." She looks at me so I make sure I put on an extra bored face. "This is Deidara Iwa. He is new here, and he's in all your classes so it would be very kind of you if you show him around." She smiles at him. He shoves him hands in his pockets and mumbles a sure.

"okay well, you two have a great day!" she says as I stand and walk to his side. He kept his eyes on me as we left the office. He is hot, _very _hot.

"So…you're in orchestra?" I ask casually. He doesn't say anything for a minute so I snort at him. What else can I do? I can't show him that is hotness affects me! I'll have you know I'm hot too. I'm your average sexy mexy, minus the mexy. I'm slightly feminine, but not too much. It just gives me that beauty most guys would kill for. I'm long and thin, and have a perfect face, with a normal almost cute nose. I have perfect lips, and large cerulean eyes. My hair is long and wild, but in that 'its wild cause I'm just that hot and I don't care' kind of way.

"I play cello." He says finally. I smiled fondly at him, maybe he isn't so bad after all…? "You look like you'd be a violinist." He adds sticking his nose up at me.

The internal fire of youth burns in my eyes as I jump in his path, clenching my first.

"Listen here douche bag," I mentally smirk when Sasori growled. People don't use English words like that usually. "I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, but you might want to pull it out. I think it's starting to rot up there. But I'm sure you have seen that when you shoved your head up there last time." He put on a cool face and scoffs at me, but keeps walking. I follow him hoping he is still taking me to the right place.

Finally we arrive at a classroom on the S-7 hall. Sasori walks in first so I figure it's safe to go in too. He goes straight to his seat, leaving me alone to approach the teacher.

He is a really scary dude! He has long black hair and WHITE skin. A shiver goes down my spine when he looks at me and I see his yellow snake eyes. He gives me a 'go-to-hell' look and practically snatches my schedule out of my hand. He looks down and reads over it carefully.

I turn around and look at my class. Already I have curious and scared looks from everyone. Do I come off that gay? I look at each person individually. Everyone seems like your average rich kid except two people in the back that are wearing jackets different from everyone else. A big blue guy and a cute guy with silver hair are wearing black hoodies with red clouds.

Then I notice the same hoodie on Sasori's desk.

The teacher clears his throat, ripping my attention back to him.

"My name is Oruchimaru. Obviously I will be your Biology teacher this year." I nodded. Suddenly he grabs my shoulders and turns me towards the class. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Dei-kun?" He suggests in that creepily sweet voice. I growl inwardly. Who in god's name gave him permission to call me kun? KUN? KUN!

I sigh. There are about 25 or so people watching me but I don't mind. I know I have nothing to worry about, because I took public speaking and I talk well.

"My name is Deidara Iwa. I recently moved here from Suna in the wind country, but I was born in Iwagakure." I state simply. A weird kid asks me why I'm here and I go into the whole I'm here for this whole music thing. Boring much?

Finally Oruchimaru gives me a seat in the back, which is fine by me. I won't pay any attention and still make a high B in the class. I hate science, especially the kind where you have to name cell parts and all that great nonsense.

I listen to Oruchimaru for a few minutes before getting bored. Hmm…I wonder what Gaara's doing…? Gaara was my Best friend back when I lived in suna. But to be completely honest we are complete opposites.

I was your average dream boy. Popular, Sporty, smart. He was smarter than me, but a complete loser.

That is, until he met me. The only thing he had in common was a passion for music. I had a major crush on him to. He was so gorgeous in a way I had never seen before. I miss him already, that's for sure. He with his tight emo clothes, scene hair, kiss my ass attitude…yeah.

That is with everyone else, though. He's a total flamer around me. He's as gay as they come, that he is!

"Dei-kun, would you like to answer the question?" the creepy ass teacher asks, scaring me out of my mind, and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hn. Can you repeat the question, un?" Jerk. Who ever heard of picking on the new kid?

"What's the relationship between Natural Selection and an Adaptation?" Wow. Even I know that. I answer the question robotically and Oruchimaru-sensei seems happy with my answer because he moves on. Pfftt, whatever. You're going to have to do better than that to get me! Child molesting bastard.

After more reminiscing on my past at Suna I wake up to find everyone taking notes. Great, I hate notes And what a large quantity of notes I have to take. They go on and on.

And on…and on…

Finally, everyone starts packing up, so I do too. I got through Biology! English is next and I looooooveeee English so It should be easy. Sasori is already standing so I approach him.

"Nice Iwa." He says shortly. Great, now he's calling me by my last name. So much for being friends.

"You know…I'm sorry about what I said..." I start, trying to sounds as sincere as I can. Honestly, him calling me a violinist pissed me off, and I snapped. I had never been so insulted in my life!

"Whatever, brat." Is all he says? I cross my arms and pout, though I know it won't faze him. He watches me with amused brown eyes.

Damn, he is sexy..

The bell rings, making me jump. He snorts and brushes past me. I follow him, of course. What else can I do? He is such a jerk, but it's hot, and it suits him. Maybe that's why he is so annoying? Because he's hot…? Yeah, that's why.

We walk down the crowded halls. No one dares hit Akasuna (He's going to call me by my last name, I'm going to call him by his) or me. It's kind of weird but whatever. I'm not complaining about people not wrinkling my uniform.

Finally, we end up on an empty hall called L-26. We walk into an open doorway. I'm pretty sure I'm putting too much trust into this jerk…

Again, he goes to his desk, leaving me alone. I walk up to the sensei, who is jotting down a long paragraph on a piece of paper. My god, he is taking forever! This is really awkward.

Finally, he looks up at me.

"Hmmm, hello there..." I hand him my folder, which he takes gingerly. He scans the papers that have all my test scores and such. "Iwa-san! Well, welcome to my classroom. I'm Jaraiya Sensei." He pauses to take another look at my profile, "I'm happy to see we have a new and _very talented_ student in our class."

Yes, yes. I made straight A's in all my classes. Don't all Arties?

"You may take a seat by," He scans the room, "Mr. Akasuna! You seem to know him already." I look at Sasori, who almost seems to be smirking at me.

Why, why, WHY? What have I ever done to deserve such an evil curse? I inwardly groan as I advance to my pathetic, ugly, stupid green seat. Gods! Right smack dab by that bastard. He gives me that stupid arrogant smirk. Damn! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!

I fall heavily in my seat, but not before I glare at Sasori.

"Now, Iwa, don't expect me to go easy on you just because your new!" Of course not. Does any teacher here? "Alright class, you have thirty minutes of free writing time. Let's tell Deidara what the #1 rule is!" he says, pointing around the room.

"Don't open our little mouths, or we will get kicked." Everyone says in unison. I want so badly to roll my eyes at him but I don't. Instead, I open my journal and begin to scribble random nonsense, hoping it will turn into something beautiful.

Soon, maybe too soon, the 30 minutes are up and Jaraiya-sensei is babbling on about subject pronouns or something useless like that. English may be my best subject but I have a feeling this may be a hard class.

I look at Sasori, who was actually listening to this pointless lesson. How could anyone seriously pay any attention to these teachers? This school is already boring and the day is not even half way done.

* * *

When English is over I follow Sasori to hall M-109.

"Neh, Sasori, un," I start, getting his attention. The hall is crowded, so I'm surprised he even heard me. "What do the numbers on the hallways mean?" He shrugs, and I do the same. I guess it's not important. Hell, I doubt there even relevant. A lot of things in Private schools are irrelevant.

We walk in silence all the way to the end of the hall. Sasori Pushes open the double doors, making a grand entrance. Everyone looks at him and falls silent for second before eyeing me and carrying on. I look down at the hideous blue-green carpet, and then up to the high ceiling. The lights hung down and the bulbs faced up. It was kind of cool, actually. Black chairs and stands were scattered haphazardly all around the room. All signatured with tacky neon yellow 'KSM' spray painted on them. Various students carried violins and violas all around the room. Most the violins were girls, considering this was one of the classes boys and girls joined together.

Sasori points to a small office off to the side of the room. A man is in there, which is looking through different folders of music. I walk up to the door and knock on the door frame.

"Hmm, hello Iwa-san. I didn't know you were going to join us so soon." The silver man beams at me. I smile back nervously. He continues to look through the music. What the hell? I AM STILL HERE!

"Where do I go, uh…" I trail off due to the lack of a name.

"Call me Kakashi. Or Kakashi-sensei. Buuuuttttt…most my students call me Hatake. Just Hatake." He says with a smile. I nod. "What instrument are you playing?" he asks.

"Well, that depends. I'm a cellist, but if your short on bassists I can play bass too." I tell him. He nods, while continuing to look through the folders.

"Well, we have plenty of basses, but our cello section is small." He states, and I take the hint. "So how about I get you a cello, give you some audition music and get you going?"

"sounds good to me," I say.

"Mr. Uchiha is missing today I do believe so go sit in second chair until we get you into a practice room with someone." He suggests. I thank him and walk out the office.

Damn, DAMN, DAMNN! I should have known Mr. Perfect would be first chair. He smirks at me as I sit down, and I do my best to ignore him by looking around the room. The orchestra itself is tiny compared to the huge room. I could count the number of violists on my left hand. There were 4 bassists. 5 cellists. 923823281281293 violinists…no surprise there.

"Okay class as you can see we have a new student in our class room. His name is Deidara Iwa and I want you guys to make him feel welcome. Okay?" Hatake announces to everyone from his podium. "Now, Sasori-san, will you please assign him a cello," I laugh when Sasori's face falls at the mention of my instrument "and take him in a practice room and get him started on audition music?"

"Hai." Is all Sasori says as he stands up and pulls a brand new Gottfeild Schnabi off the cello wrack. Of course, were at a private school here. They ought to have the best!

"This is your cello. Treat it like a baby, okay?" Sasori says, almost warning me to hurt it. I nod and smile sweetly at him. He is very serious about this junk. We head into a practice room and I sit in a chair and adjust myself. Sasori enters the room with his instrument and two pieces of music. He places one on my stand. I smile as I look at the piece.

Oh, yes. This is definitely going to be my favorite class.


End file.
